Captain America: Power and Glory
Category:Storylines "Power and Glory" is the title to a storyline relating to the character of Captain America as seen in books published by Marvel Comics. The storyline was chronicled in issues #5-7 of ''Captain America'', Volume 3 between May and July of 1998. All three issue were reprinted in the ''Captain America: To Serve and Protect'' trade paperback collection in 2002 and the ''Captain America: To Serve and Protect'' hardcover edition in 2011. Plot An alien Skrull named Sn'Tlo assumes human form and takes control of HYDRA, referring to himself as the Sensational HYDRA. After engaging in some battles with Captain America, who had only recently returned from spending time in an alternate reality, targets Cap for his next ambitious scheme. First, he helps to bolster Captain America's popularity on a nationwide level by inciting "Capmania", transforming the living legend into more than just a symbol, but an icon. With everyone reeling with new-found adoration for the Star-Spangled Avenger, Sn'Tlo then assumes Cap's form and makes a public address, warning citizens of the United States of a secret Skrull invasion. He even publicly disposes of two of his own Skrull cohorts to drive the point home. He convinces everyone that one out of every ten people is in fact a Skrull. Hanging on their hero's words, the sweep of Capmania turns into nationwide paranoia as people begin suspecting everyone whom they distrust as being a Skrull - even friends and family. The real Captain America, refusing to show himself publicly for fear of confusing an already inflamed populace, works with the Avengers and the Fantastic Four to develop a means by which he can expose and hopefully defeat the Skrull imposter. Appearances * Captain America, Steve Rogers * Sensational HYDRA Skrull, Sn'Tlo * Edwin Jarvis * Hawkeye, Clint Barton * Iron Man, Tony Stark * Mister Fantastic, Reed Richards * Quicksilver, Pietro Maximoff * Scarlet Witch, Wanda Maximoff * Timothy "Dum-Dum" Dugan * Thing, Ben Grimm * Thor Odinson * Bill Clinton * Andrew Bolt * Bob McKnight * Gordon Winchester * Jenny * Strzya * New York :* New York City :* Brooklyn :* Manhattan :* Avengers Mansion :* Empire State Building :* Times Square :* Statue of Liberty :* World Trade Center * California :* Los Angeles County :* Los Angeles * Colorado :* Denver * Alabama :* Montgomery * England :* London :* Thames River * France :* Paris * Captain America's replica shield * Hawkeye's bow * Iron Man armor model 17 * Mjolnir Creators * Mark Waid - Writer * Ron Garney - Penciler; Cover artist * Dale Eaglesham - Penciler * Andy Kubert - Penciler; Cover artist * John Beatty - Inker * Andy Smith - Inker * Jesse Delperdang - Inker; Cover inker * Scott Koblish - Inker * Joe Rosas - Colorist * Jason Wright - Colorist * Digital Chameleon - Separations * John Costanza - Letterer * Todd Klein - Letterer Issues * Captain America Vol 3 5 * Captain America Vol 3 6 * Captain America Vol 3 7 Collections * Captain America: To Serve and Protect (HC) * Captain America: To Serve and Protect (TPB) Notes & Trivia Related categories * * /Issues * /Images * /Characters * /Miscellaneous See also ---- Category:Captain America: Power and Glory/Miscellaneous